


so criminal

by crookedspoon



Series: Exchange Fics [36]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Gift Fic, M/M, POV Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Jason is a gleam of bright eyes and a flash of teeth behind a curtain of curling smoke: an invitation, a challenge, and a warning all at once.





	so criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).

Jason is a gleam of bright eyes and a flash of teeth behind a curtain of curling smoke: an invitation, a challenge, and a warning all at once. He's a meeting in a dark alleyway, the glint of a curved dagger, and the sting of a cut as the blade slices Dick's suit. He's a crunch of cartilage as Dick's right hook catches his nose, the clatter of a dropped knife, a rumble of laughter that rings out into the night.

The attack is as sudden as it was foreseeable, but with Jason, no outcome is a certainty. He's demonstrated often enough that just because something had a penchant for happening in the past, it by no means had to happen again in the future.

Jason barrels against him, rough brick and mortar scuffing the skin of Dick's back, sharp tang of blood and leather covering the dank and decay. Jason tastes as he always does, like the inside of an ashtray and smooth bourbon, like razor tacks and gummy bears. The bristles of his undercut prickle Dick's palm as he slides it into Jason's messy curls.

Jason's palm slides the other direction, a solid and inexorable press down Dick's front that makes his muscles jump even through his suit. Their breaths come out in labored puffs, mingled and misty on each other's skin.

Dick's knees splay just enough to give Jason's strong hand better access as it grips him through his cup. He can't even feel Jason's touch yet and already he's burning like a fever. The heat that suffuses him like a steam cloud helps see him through the loss of warmth that was Jason's body crushing Dick's own against the wall when Jason drops to his knees in front of him. His knee padding scratches against the grime and gravel of the ground as he shifts for balance. 

His suit's security is disabled quicker than he could have managed in this state, and he hisses when his erection springs free.

"Someone's been looking forward to this," Jason says, voice thick and nasally.

Dick's fingers twist into Jason's curls. He doesn't mind the cold so much anymore, not when Jason throws him a smirk so indecent it has Dick's blood at boiling point. His gloves are smooth and cool, and they cling to Dick's skin in a way that borders on uncomfortable. It's as though Jason is counting on that very sensation to keep Dick on his toes, to remind Dick who has him quite literally in hand. 

It may seem like some sort of a punishment for the grief Dick gives Jason the rest of the time, but it doesn't do much to curb his desire. Jason's tongue is hot and searing against him, and the too-tight pull on his skin no longer feels so severe. He's falling apart between heated licks, wet suckling, and the ever slicker slide of Jason's glove along his length.

"Could say the same about you."

He's scratching blunt nails over Jason's scalp now, holding his head between his hands like something precious, trying to guide him along his length or, when Jason wouldn't let him, to keep him still so he could use his mouth at leisure. Jason wouldn't let him do that either.

"Nice try, Goldie. Think I'd reward you for busting my nose?"

"Compensation for slicing up my suit," Dick pants, barely managing to string the words together.

"Nah, we're even," Jason says and pumps him faster. "Now hurry up, I've got places to be."

"Would go faster if you—"

Dick cuts off with a strangled cry when Jason sucks him into his mouth. Nowhere near as far as he can take him, just the head, but the soft heat of Jason's tongue is enough to make Dick come within moments. It shudders through him like a train on rattling tracks, leaving him shaken and hollow.

Jason pulls off, eyes dark and fiendish as he straightens, albeit stiffly. Dick tries to lend suppport even though his strength has not returned yet. 

The leather of Jason's jacket creaks as he stretches, pops his neck, and leans into Dick's space. The kiss is languid and bloody and bitter. Dick's nose wrinkles when his own salty essence hits his tongue. The back of his skull hits the brick wall behind him hard as he jerks back on reflex. Jason keeps him steady. like Dick had done just moments before. Unlike Jason, who remained rigid and unmoving, Dick is pliable. Jason tips Dick's head back as he deepens the kiss, using his height to his advantage and making Dick swallow if he'd rather not choke.

In the meantime, Jason's hands have found their way to Dick's booty. Groping it gives him great pleasure, if only because it pisses Dick off.

With a final squeeze, Jason nips at Dick's ear. "Say hi to Bruce for me."

Jason is a crunch of glass shards when he leaves. He's a gash on Dick's skin, a tickle in the back of his throat, a heady lightness in his chest. 

He's a taste of something dark and secretive that leaves Dick craving more.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from "Bad Guy" by Billie Eilish.


End file.
